a sister's love : chpt 1
by nekwoes
Summary: chpt 1 introduces us to a new character [mine ], akito's older sister


Disclaimer: all credits for the characters in fruits basket belong to its author, not me.

_A sister's love_

Chpt1: introduction

* * *

" " dialogue

' 'int. monologue

* * *

'Souma family… Let's see, it's been more than half a year since I returned. How nostalgic…'

"Miss! We're here..."

"Hai, here you go, thanks."

Leaving her in a cloud of exhaust, the taxi bummed off. Deep chocolate brown eyes met with the bright sunlight, constricting on reflex. She frowned; still nonetheless beautiful. They say a woman's most beautiful when she's serious, but she does not need to be serious to make people weak in the knees. Her good looks she inherited from a long line of beautiful people; silky jet black locks, cropped short but still undeniably classy; radiant skin; gorgeous lips. She is almost perfect, almost…

'Welcome home then, I guess…'

The souma family estate seemed to wind on forever; corridor led to corridors which led only to more corridors. These served the purpose of linking the family; linking, but failing to connect…

"Akane san, welcome back! It's been some time since I last saw you!"

"Do you particularly look forward to my visits? I don't you know."

"I see. Yes and no actually…so you're leaving as soon as it's done?"

"Yes. Is there any reason for me to stay?"

"How about your brother? After all, it's for him that you're…"

"HATORI!"

Hatori's eyes widened in shock; the girl has not changed. Like her brother, her temper was as fiery as a volcano, and able to cause as much damage. He smiled, enjoying this short time that they can be together, thanking god for bringing her back…

'But why bring her back to put her further away from me?'

"Hai…sorry about that, it slipped my mind…"

Silence roamed with them as they strolled through the estate. They had been friends for as long as they can remember, and no one understood Akane as well as him. No…and he was proud to be the one to share her burden.

"Hatori san, how's that spoilt brother of mine?"

"Spoilt, but well your highness". He couldn't help chuckling at this pet name. She's the princess, and he, a wait man living in her shadow. That's all that he wanted. Yes…that's enough to make him contented.

She smiled too.

"Thank you for taking care of him, really."

There was no need for thanks though; he would have done anything for her.

"Take me to him will you?"

* * *

"Akito my brother, it's been some time. Did you miss me?"

"As a matter of fact, no."

"That makes two of us then. Well, let's get down to business. Sign this will you? "

It was good to see Akito again; good to see that he was still able to keep up with his bitterness. Akane blushed inwardly, embarrassed that she should be glad to be insulted by her younger brother.

"That's done. Will you now get your filthy self out of my room?"

"Thank you. I'll be more than glad to be out of your hell hole, don't you worry. But I would like to warn you, that it won't do you good to be rude to your sister."

"I believe that as head of the household, and the one to bear your sickening curse, I have pretty much the right to do as I wish. Being my sister doesn't make you any different; mind you, the curse could very well have been yours to bear, if not for me. So, I think it's only right that you are grateful to me, sister. Now, will you hoist sail and leave?"

She turned to leave the room. Bitter sadness welled up within her, threatening to break free of her control. She wanted to wail, scream at Akito, make him realize that she cares for him; get him out of his room to breath some fresh air. She wanted to take him to the ends of the world, let him see the gorgeous world beyond his claustrophobic room; beyond the cursed souma estate. But she couldn't. She resented the fact that their relationship must be the way it was: bitter, cold and hostile. She hated even more, the curse that made her beloved brother the depressed character that he is. Without the curse, what would Akito be like? The possibilities were endless. They might even be able to have a healthy relationship…

* * *

"Akane chan, are you ok?"

"I'm fine… When can we perform the ritual Hatori?"

"You're looking forward to leaving just an hour after you've arrived? Well… sadly we can only perform the ritual tomorrow night."

"Alright. Till then I'll be in my room, call me when you're ready."

"Akane…"

"Yes?"

"Don't blame yourself for his misfortune, that won't change anything. Moreover, you've already done so much for him. It's not fair for you to blame yourself still after all that you've gone through."

_Silence. _Soft rain started to patter down beyond the corridor, swaying the trees, drenching the soil. Somewhere in the near distance, a baby began to whimper, startled by the occasional thunder. It was odd that there can be such life within such a cold heartless estate…

"He's right you know. I should've been the one to bear the curse since I'm older. But because I'm a girl…"

Her tears were caught by his shoulders as he enveloped her in a deep embrace. Once again she shed tears for the same reason. Tears of a loving sister for a brother unknowing of her concern.

'If only Akito knew…'

* * *

Well, that's all folks. I know that it's confusing, but I'm trying my best…_enjoy!_

_To be continued…_


End file.
